


How to Care for a Vex with a Broken Wing

by Adamnedusername



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Also Zed has the brain cell, Also enjoy more of my bs Vex headcanons, Couldn't find Scar and Zed content so I made it myself, FaeVex, Gen, No editors I die like a man learning to edit by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamnedusername/pseuds/Adamnedusername
Summary: Scar drops by Zed's place, and then a landslide makes Scar drop a few feet into a ravine and land on his wing.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	How to Care for a Vex with a Broken Wing

It wasn’t often that Zed left his cave to go to the nearby ravine, but sometimes he just starts wandering and appreciating the outside, and sometimes he just wanders to the ravine. However, it was rarer for Zed to see Scar fly by his mountain, let alone land on the other side of the ravine before waving with a friendly smile and a warm greeting.

“Hey Scar,” Zed said waving back, “What brings you here?”

“Just flying around,” Scar replied before a thought hit him, “Hey, while I’m here, can I have a-”

The ground giving out below Scar’s feet didn’t even give him a chance to finish his thought. From Zed’s perspective, he saw Scar trip as the side slid out from under him making some of the loudest grumbles Zed had ever heard from shifting earth. To make matters worse, the vex overcorrected while trying to stand upright which resulted in him landing on his left wing, and making a sickening thud as he landed on the shifted earth. Thankfully, this did not send the soil piled up on the ravine outcrop into a second landslide.

Still didn’t settle the anxiety running rampant in his head.

“Scar, are you okay buddy?” he shouted.

No response.

“Scar?”

Still no response.

Zed didn’t try a third time; instead, he equipped his elytra and swooped down to the ledge. The ground stayed put, and Zed leaned down to check on Scar. He was breathing, but he was unconscious. Wasting no time, Zed picked Scar up and flew him into his cave, and lay him on his bed before panicking.

‘Oh crap, what if I killed him?’ Zed thought before looking back to the Vex in his bed. ‘Oh right, if he was dead, he’d be in his bed and not mine.’

The sigh of relief that came with that thought helped push out most of the fear in Zed.

“Okay Zedaph, you just gotta ask for help,” He pulled out his phone and saw Doc and Cub were on. “Only them. No matter, they may still be able to help me.”

Zedaph: Hey guys, I need some help. It’s an emergency.

Docm77: Damn it. I’m also in the middle of an emergency. 

This didn’t sound good.

Docm77: Tell me yours first.

Zedaph: A landslide happened right under Scar’s feet, and he hurt his wing.

There was a pause from Doc.

Docm77: ...So you have to deal with an injured Vex too?

Zedaph: ?

Docm77: Cub came over to pester me, so I threw a rock at him and hit one of his wings on accident. Then he fell on the other one and it folded like origami.

Just picturing that made Zed grimace.

Docm77: Have you tired giving Scar a potion?

Docm77: *tried.

That question made Zed uncomfortable because it was not a matter of whether he tried. It was a matter of whether Zedaph could actually do that without the potions going down Scar’s windpipe.

Zedaph: I’m too afraid to do that. Do you have any IVs?

Docm77: Nope. I only have my X-ray machine and this random tube.

Docm77: Honestly, I’d use the tube, but that might require me keeping Cub’s mouth open to help me see inside to guide the tube, and I think my fingers are too big for that.

Panic was starting to set in again, but Zed looked at Scar again and noticed his wings were hanging off the bed, not being supported like the rest of the body. The poor boy couldn’t have that, so Zed rushed over to his wool storage and plucked out 6 blocks of it, punching them beforehand to see how pillowy soft they were and choosing the first 6 that let his hand sink in without hurting it, and with the same fervor to provide comfort, he rushed to grab 6 wood blocks before crafting two beds. When those were in hand, he made his way back to Scar. Zed lifted the right wing before gently setting it on the soft bed. 

When he got to the left wing, Zed saw there was more to this situation than Scar just landed on it. Under normal circumstances, Scar’s wing looks like a spruce branch flattened to about the thickness of a thicker sturdier paper; the main body of the wing was a rich spruce brown with little bark lines most people wouldn’t see unless they literally had one of Scar’s wings in their hand and looked just like Zed was doing right now, and three other points on the wing were vibrant green like spruce needles on a tree in extremely fertile soil. Right now, Scar’s wing looked like someone picked up a few handfuls of these really small, incredibly sharp stones and forced each individual stone into this tree branch one by one.

Zed could pluck them out, but even if the stones are removed, how will the wings heal? Bandages were his first guess, but as he dug through his paper chest for them he got a paper cut. ‘I’ll swirl it on the lid of a health potion later. Gotta find a bandage.’ Then the idea hit him. ‘Wait, health potions help insta heal papercuts. If I dab this on his wings after taking out the stones, that might help heal the wing.’

He didn’t waste any time rushing over to The Combrewter and brewed a Healing 2 potion before bolting back to Scar. The only thing that stopped him from diving right in with his plan was the ringing of his phone. He picked it up after one ring.

“Hello?”

“Doc here. I wanted to see if you had any ideas, but you weren’t responding to my messages in chat.”

Okay, maybe comforting Scar while ignoring Doc might not have been the best idea.

“Sorry, but I have an idea I wanna test. You caught me just as I was about to try it.” Zed set the phone to speaker before laying it above Scar’s wing and pulling out his handkerchief. “Scar has sharp rocks jammed in his wing, so I’m gonna pull them out before dabbing healing potions on the wing.”

“That actually sounds like a great idea. Test it, and tell me how it works.”

“On it,” Zed said as he started plucking out stones near the base of the wing, the stones almost trying to slice Zedaph’s fingers before being pulled out of the wings. Soon he had a hand-sized patch cleared. “Okay, I’m going to apply the healing potion,” Zed uncorked the health potion, the sweet melony scent wafting to his nose before he put it on a cloth and delicately dabbed it on Scar’s wing desperately trying to not crush it. Slowly, the holes started to close as new wing material crept in to fill them in. Excitement quickly flooded into Zed’s head. “Doc it worked! It really worked!” he exclaimed before dialing back the excitement and addressing Doc. “It worked.”

“Thank god,” Doc sighed, “I’m gonna try to unfold Cub’s wing and apply healing on it. I’ll be back with you.”

Zedaph wasted no time returning to the stone removal. He was pulling out large patches of stone before dabbing health potions on the wing. He’d burnt through 3 potions, and his bedroom started to smell like some ungodly combination of sweet melon and spruce, but after a lot of diligent stone pulling and potion applying, he was on the furthest tip, about a golf ball-sized patch of stone away. His phone crackled with the sounds of Cub complaining about Doc origaming his wing and the crisp crunch of Cub biting into the fresh golden apple Doc gave him as an apology, Zed only barely processing it as he continued to work.   
However, he paid more attention to Scar when started to stir. Wasting no time, Zed plucked the last stones before dabbing the last of his health potion as Scar let out a soft groan before turning his head and opening his emerald green eyes to see Zed finishing up repairing his wing.

“What happened? How long was I out?” he asked softly.

“You fell on your wing during a landslide, so I had to heal it. As for time,” Zed cocked his head to look at Cub’s Celestial Cosmodrome and saw the second to last sun lit up, “I’d say you were out for a few hours.”

“Well, how’d you fix my wing?” Scar asked with a bit more energy.

“Well, there were some sharp stones caught in there, so I pulled them out and dabbed health potions on your wing.” Zed sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. It really wasn’t that much.

“That’s amazin. I never would have thought of that.” Scar had the biggest smile on his face while saying that, and a warm pink blush spread across Zed’s cheekbones.

He tried to redirect the conversation. “What were you going to ask me before all this happened?”

“I was going to ask for a tour of your base. I heard it was just this creative and whimsical place from Grain and Tango, and I wanted to see it.”

The blush heated up and turned a shade pinker.

“Well, how are you feeling?”

“I still feel pain in my wing and my scared soul, but after a bit of rest, I should be fine. Can we do the tour when I feel better?” Scar said, flashing his signature bright Scar smile.

Honestly, between today’s events, and Scar’s bright cheerful smile, how could Zed say no?

“Sure.”


End file.
